


The New Life

by sala2013



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sala2013/pseuds/sala2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyn AKA Cynthia Aleatore was given up at birth to an orphanage and passed from foster home to foster home her entire life. Cyn was miserable having to be drug around all over the country just to find a home, so Cyn came to her decision to run away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Life

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the teen wolf Characters in this story.
> 
> this is my 1st story so its not really good. also i'm pretty much just good at plots and prologues but i well try and keep this story going

Cyn AKA Cynthia Aleatore was given up at birth to an orphanage and passed from foster home to foster home her entire life. Cyn was miserable having to be drug around all over the country just to find a home, so Cyn came to her decision to run away. Cyn was old enough to care for herself and found a place that would support her until full adulthood.  
Cyn had always been the Quiet type, very calm and very patient with people. Most people called her emo, because she usually sat alone. Cyn was never one to start conversation, because to her that meant having to open up and trust someone. Cyn was nowhere near ready to trusts anyone, until she met Stiles Stilinski and his group of friends. They where pure soul with a mysterious aura and was able to pull the darkness in her heart right out.  
Cyn became completely attached to them but mostly to Stiles and Cyn learned to trust them with everything. But underneath it all Cyn never lost the fear that one day everything she had come to know would vanish. If they find out that she’s a shifter/wolf and has power.

Cyn wolf info  
Cyn was astounded when she figured out about her shifting abilities. Cyn was no ordinary shifter, Cyn was one of only six in the shifting world who had any sort of magic type powers. Cyn controls the shadows and putting up force fields.  
Cyn found out about her shadow power at the age fourteen when she was in the woods at midnight with a full moon in the sky shining down on her that’s when she seen some hunters about to kill a family of wolves Cyn hates to see her kind getting killed for no reason at all so she would not allow anything to harem them. So Cyn felt the anger inside her grow and grow to the point she let it out.  
So that’s how Cyn discovered he shadow controlling powers and used them to save the wolves family

**Author's Note:**

> soo what do you thank?


End file.
